This invention relates broadly to the fabrication and construction of a hood assembly, and engine compartment access panels, for wheeled vehicles and the like in the nature of construction, earth working, etc., vehicles, including but certainly not limited to wheeled front end loaders, wheel loaders generally, wheeled dozers, wheel compactors, sanitary land fill compactors, and the like.
The invention is concerned broadly with engine enclosures for vehicles of this type wherein, as is well known, the engine structures are sizeable and certain problems have in the past arisen regarding noise, and because of dust, dirt, and other contaminant materials entering into the compartment. The invention is concerned with apparatus structure to permit access to be readily obtained to the engine compartment for maintenance, service and repair of the engine therein.
The noise and/or vibration resulting from engine size and operation in vehicles of this type create substantial problems, and their diminution or elimination, if possible, are greatly desired features.
It is desired, as applied to engine enclosure assemblies, to provide in the enclosure, a fabricated structure which will position the hood panels efficiently and effectively, with the structure including only two longitudinal side beams and a plurality of cross beams, the cross beams incorporate means upon which hood panel sections are secured, and resilient mounting means are positioned at each end of the side beams to reduce vibration and noise.
The structural members preferably should be all securely interconnected to provide structural integrity and strength to the machine, and a clean and neat external aesthetic appearance is also desired.
More specifically improvements are desirable as directed to a fabricated support and mounting structure for facilitating mounting of sectionalized access opening closure panels, which are removable for purposes of access into an engine containing compartment in a hood assembly, and the present invention is designed to provide a very efficient structure of this nature having simplicity, ease of mounting and removal of sectionalized panels, and additionally incorporating means for efficiently and effectively diminishing noise and/or vibrations resulting from the usual engine type associated with equipment of this nature.